Cleaning House
Cleaning House is the fourth episode of the Max Steel series. It is about Max who is visiting his mom at her work at THI (Trans Human Industries), along with his friends. A man named Tytus Octavius Xander, turns the people of THI in Toxic Zombies. Now Max and Steel should defeat this new villain. This episode was directed by Logan McPherson & Dustin McKenzie and written by Matthew Drdek. This episode was aired on April 6, 2013. Plot Max and Steel are both in an alley and it was very quiet, until a group of Ninjas appeared and the battle began. Then Max turned into Turbo Strength mode and then defeated all the Ninjas, but then the manhole of the sewer bursts out and then a Sewer Monster appears. Max Steel and the Sewer Monster were fighting, and then Forge called him to inform him to focus on the enemy. Then the Sewer Monster threw Max and then defeated him. Then the training room was turned back to normal and then Forge and Berto told them they should have to focus on their enemies. Max tells them that he should go to his mom for lunch a THI. Then he played a prank on them both. Max pressed a button from Berto's watch and then the Sewer Monster attacked them both. At THI, a man named Tytus Octavius Xander, a Bio-Geneticist, is called to Molly McGrath's office, who is the new CEO of THI, fires him for creating a new a more dangerous toxin. Max, Sydney, and Kirby came to THI and then they saw Tytus being taken out of THI and he was swearing revenge of them. Molly came and then gave them a tour to THI. Then Max asked his mom who was the man that they were taking out from her office. She explains to them that he was Tytus and tells them why he was fired. Under THI, Tytus came back and then he talked with Fishy, which is not a real Goldfish, nor a talking one, then planned on their revenge on THI for firing him. Then Molly was still doing the tour and then explained to the kids that they are no longer working on making money, they are working with technology to save the Earth. Then Max was walking and then Steel was telling him that he wanted to get out and explore for a moment, but then an alarm, which was THI's Chemical Hazard Alarm. Then Max hides and then lets Steel go out and see what was the problem. Then Steel leaves and then talks with a Candy Machine. Then the people of THI tried to escape, but then the doors were shut and a Toxic Gas was released and turned the THI Workers in Toxic Zombies. Back with Steel, one of the Zombies destroyed the Candy Machine, which was named Candy. Then Molly and the kids were fighting with the zombies and found a safe place to be away from the zombies. When they entered, the lights turn off then on. Then as a result, Kirby was a zombie and he was with them. They had to fight Kirby, who was a Zombie, and then he scratched Molly and Sydney. He was tied by Max as a prisoner. Molly later told Max that they should go to the Monitor Station where the computers were. Then Max called Steel and he was trapped with a group of Zombies. Then Max, Molly, and Sydney used Kirby to cross to the Monitor Station, so the Toxic Zombies won't see them. So they finally entered and then Molly locked the door. Then Max calls Steel. Steel is still with a group of Toxic Zombies, which he fights with, until he entered a room with computers and then he turn on the computers online. Molly checks that the Toxic Gas comes from the Upper Level. Then Steel mentions about Tytus, which Molly and Steel both say that Tytus' lab is the only room that still has full power. Then Molly finds out that the Toxic Gas matched what Dr. Xander was working on. Then Max asks her how could something like that can do something like that dangerous to people. Molly tells Max more about Tytus' toxins he created. While that, Molly and Sydney turn into Toxic Zombies and Kirby frees himself. Then Max escapes and informs to Steel that his mom and Sydney turned into Zombies. Then Steel says that he is fighting with Toxic Zombies and is trying to go to the Lower Level, where Tytus' Lab was located at. Then Max and Steel gets together and ultralinked themselves, to fight the Toxic Zombies, but then they were surrounded. Then Steel was used by Max as Turbo Pose and then the Toxic Zombies were defeated. Then Max and Steel headed to Tytus' Lab. In Tytus' Lab, Tytus is putting on more Toxic Gas in the building and then Max Steel comes to stop Tytus. He asks for the antidote, but Tytus was backing away and then he tripped by his helmet that was n the floor and then he fell, and also Fishy, who fell off from his fishbowl and landed in the metal container with the toxin that Tytus made. Then Tytus turned angry and blamed Max Steel that he made Fishy fall in the toxin. Then Tytus throws to them a little glass bottle with his toxin and it exploded like a bomb. Then Tytus put on his suit and then tried to defeat Max Steel with more of his toxins and by other things. Then Tytus grabbed his helmet, but then Max warned Tytus to not go there, but he didn't listen and he slipped on a little puddle of his toxin and then fell in the toxin. Inside there, he put on his helmet, and then something happened to him. The toxin was getting in his suit and then he fell deeper inside the toxin. Then Max and Steel tried to find the antidote, but then from the container with toxins, Fishy flew and landed in his fishbowl, and then a monster appeared. The monster was Tytus Octavius Xander, but then he was named, Toxzon. Then he blamed Max and Steel for his mutation, and then they were fighting. Then Max Steel Turbo transforms into Turbo Strength and try to defeat Toxzon, but then Toxzon was very powerful that later he was going to throw Max inside the toxin, but then Max and Steel defeated Toxzon and then Max and Steel, who were now in normal mode, and tried to find the antidote, but then it was found in Fishy. Then everyone from THI turned back to normal humans because of the antidote. Then Toxzon wakes up and then takes Fishy. Max and Steel later opens all the doors of THI. Then Max and Steel later realizes that Toxzin had escaped. Then Max went with his mom, Sydney,. and Kirby for Lunch. Then down in the sewers, Toxzon is walking and talks with Fishy, plotting on revenge on the world together. The episode ends when the two villains make their evil laugh. Cast * Andrew Francis as Maxwell McGrath * Sam Vincent as Steel * Michael Dobson as Commander Forge Ferrus * Sam Vincent as Roberto 'Berto' Martinez * Nicole Oliver as Molly McGrath * Sarah Edmondson as Sydney Gardner * Richard Ian Cox as Kirby Kowalski * Andrew Francis as Toxzon/ Tytus Octavius Xander * Andrew Francis as Fishy * THI Workers Trivia * First appearance of Toxzon/ Tytus Octavius Xander and Fishy. * Molly Mcgrath is now the CEO of THI. * This is the first time Kat Ryan doesn't appears and also the second time Jefferson Smith doesn't appears, the first being Come Together Part Two. * This the first appearance of the Ninjas and the Sewer Monster, which are both holographic villains used for training only. * The Sewer Monster is very similar to the Goopaniods, which will appear in C.Y.T.R.O Attacks! * Tytus Octavius Xander is seen to be similar like to Berto by appearance, but they have a different voice. * Is unknown what the green toxin is called, but it is similar to the goop that fell on Steel in Come Together Part Three. * He was named Toxzon by Max Steel, while in the old one, he named himself Toxzon. * It is true that in the mutation, Tytus' size and suit changed a lot, and the suit had more things like hoses. * Is the second time Steel talks with a machine, the first being Come Together Part Two in the restroom shouting to a hand dryer what he was looking at. * If you saw, possibly two people escaped before the gas was released. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:N-Tek Category:THI